marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
| image = | aliases = Lycanthropes | body type = Lupine | height = 6'-7' Approximated, based upon the height of Jack Russell in crinos form. | weight = 300 lbs. Approximated, Based upon the weight of Jack Russell in crinos form. | eyes = Various, but usually red in werewolf form. | skin = Varies | hair = Brown or black | limbs = 4 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | home world = | home dimension = | 1st appearance = }} Werewolves are supernatural creatures who are human beings that, under specific predetermined conditions, adapt the physical and mental characteristics of a wolf. The physical manifestation of a werewolf has varied over the years and may range from a humanoid form covered in short, course fur with lupine facial features to a more animalistic form, where the werewolf has the skeletal structure of a wolf, but is several times larger and often bipedal. Origins The origins of lycanthropy are shrouded in mystery and interpretation. Those who become werewolves as a result of a curse can trace the origins of which back to the ancient tome of black mysticism - the Darkhold. Within it's pages are passages relating to werewolves and may have even been authored by the elder god Chthon himself. Other types of werewolves exist as well and can be found in various cultures. Some Native American tribes practice a form of mysticism called totemism in which one attuned to mystic energy, such as a shaman, may commune with the spirits of animals. Wolf spirits may impart some of their essence upon an individual, allowing them to shape-shift into a wolf. A somewhat related race are the Wolf Gods of Asgard. These creatures shape-shifters, but do not have a human form. They can exist as either a wolf or shift into a creature which greatly resembles that of a werewolf. It is believed that the race descended from the great wolf Fenris. The most well-known of the Wolf Gods is Hrimhari, a being who has had dealings with the Earth superhero team, the New Mutants. On at least one occasion, a werewolf came into being as a result of genetic mutation. Rahne Sinclair of Scotland manifested into a werewolf upon reaching puberty much to the horror of her father, Presbyterian minister Reverend Craig. Craig drove her away from her home and she was found by Doctor Moira MacTaggert. Eventually, Rahne moved to the United States where she joined the superhero team, the New Mutants, using the codename Wolfsbane. Becoming the wolf In most classic literature, a person becomes a werewolf if they are bitten by another werewolf and survives. Though these origins have cropped up in the Marvel Universe from time to time, they are not representative of the norm. A werewolf is a supernatural creature of occult origin. Those afflicted with lycanthropy usually develop it through an act of mysticism, such as having a curse placed upon the individual, but may also be hereditary. Other origins may include scientific experimentation or mutation. Werewolve of Note * Jack Russell: The most well-known werewolf in the Marvel Universe is Jack Russell, who has often been colloquially referred to as the "Werewolf by Night". Jack inherited the curse of lycanthropy from his father, Baron Gregory Russoff, though it did not manifest until Jack was eighteen-years-old. Every month on the three nights of the full moon, Jack transformed into a snarling beast man and preyed upon the citizens of Los Angeles. * Lissa Russell: Lissa Russell is the younger sister of Jack Russell. As such, she too inherited the family curse and turned into a werewolf on her eighteenth birthday. The condition was only temporary for Lissa however and she was eventually cured. Abilities Weaknesses Notes & Trivia See also External links References ---- Category:Jack Russell